candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Pudding Pagoda
| released = May 14, 2013 | previous = Fudge Islands | next = Licorice Tower |episode = 26 | levels = - | image = Map 26.jpg | difficulty = Very Hard }} Pudding Pagoda is the 26th episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Five. This episode was released on May 14, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Sherbet Shogun. Due to the great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: A cat needs Tiffi's help in stopping the Gumzilla monster (aka Bubblegum Troll) from causing massive destruction to the pagoda tower. After episode: The Gumzilla monster turned out to be the bubblegum troll. Tiffi and the bubblegum troll fight with pretzel sticks until he got out to say, "I'll be back! HA HA!" and the cat got happy. New things *Cake Bombs are introduced. It is the first blocker to take up more than one square - they take up 4 squares in a 2x2 shape. Levels *Easiest level: Level 373 *Hardest level: Level 377 Pudding Pagoda contains levels 366-380. It has several considerably hard-hard levels like 366, 367, 370, 371, 374, 376, 378 and 380, one very hard level, 375 and the notorious level 377, which is an incredibly hard candy order level. As a result, it is much harder than the previous episode, Fudge Islands. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 ingredient drop levels , 4 candy order levels and 1 timed level . Gallery/Directory Help! Help! Gumzilla!.png|Help! Help! Gumzilla! What is the matter, Ms. Panda.png|What is the matter, Ms. Cat? Gumzilla is wrecking the Pudding Pagoda! Stop him!.png|Gumzilla is wrecking the Pudding Pagoda! Stop him! Do not worry, I will take care of Gumzilla!.png|Do not worry! I will take care of Gumzilla! Bubblegumtrollafter.png|Pretzel Katana fight! Catafter.png|Arigatō! 366fb.png|Level 366 - |link=Level 366 367fb.png|Level 367 - |link=Level 367 368fb.png|Level 368 - |link=Level 368 369fb.png|Level 369 - |link=Level 369 370fb.png|Level 370 - |link=Level 370 371fb.png|Level 371 - |link=Level 371 372fb.png|Level 372 - |link=Level 372 373fb.png|Level 373 - |link=Level 373 374before.png|Level 374 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 374 374after.png|Level 374 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 374 375fb.png|Level 375 - |link=Level 375 376fb.png|Level 376 - |link=Level 376 377fb.png|Level 377 - |link=Level 377 378before.png|Level 378 - (Before liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 378 378after.png|Level 378 - (After liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 378 379fb.png|Level 379 - |link=Level 379 380fb.png|Level 380 - |link=Level 380 Pudding Pagoda map on Facebook.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the 2nd time an episode introduces something that makes a reference to the episode previous to it. The first one was chocolate which was introduced in Minty Meadow, the episode after Chocolate Mountains. *The Suzume character originated from Namco's NES game Suzume no Candy, Similar to SEGA's Columns. *This episode resembles Japan. The mountain at the back layer of the Godzilla and some pink trees resembles this episode as Cherry blossom. The 3-story building resembles the green pagoda in the game. The red rails also match. *All levels in this episode contain cake bombs. Level 373 has 6 cake bombs which is the most of any level. *Some people consider Levels 374-378 to be a Hell's Cluster, but it is easier than the main cluster (180-184). *This episode contains Levels 370 and 374, where millions of points can be achieved. *Like Sweet Surprise, this episode starts off with a hard level, 366. *This episode's pathway is the same as Biscuit Bungalow's. *This is formerly the hardest episode in the game, but it got re-added in July. *This episode was released on May 14th, 2013. Gummy Gardens was released on May 14th, 2014. Category:World Five Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Reality Episodes